Voice of a Friend
by Ghost Student
Summary: With Rein and her friends at their respective clubs, Fine is left alone and is immediately bored. Until she heard a familiar voice coming from the forest. (One-shot)


**A Voice of a Friend**

The red-haired princess of the Sunny Kingdom was bored. She tried doing something that would get her attention on moments ago before giving up. She had hoped her sister was with her, but like the most of her friends at the Royal Wonder Academy they we're all at their respective clubs. Puumo, on the other hand, is exhausting himself by checking on the twins simultaneously. Right now he's with Rein and probably won't be back for a couple minutes.

Fine sighed. She wish someone was there to play with.

Then something caught her ears. A voice. It was happily humming a tune and was coming from the forest. Despite the uncharacteristically cheerful tone, she recognized that voice clearly.

' _It's Shade's'_ the princess thought cheerfully. _'But what is Shade doing out here during club hours?'_

Seeing as a good opportunity to get rid of her boredom, Fine decided to follow the voice to ask him.

The forest path was bit tricky and kind of steep. If the trail wasn't so slippery, the tree's branches and roots would likely block your way. Any normal princess would not go down that trail, yet not with Fine. With her athletic talents it wasn't hard for her to navigate through the woods. Only there was one problem, it seems she can't find where the voice was coming from. Fine first thought was to surprise the unsuspecting prince with her presence, but with the situation at hand, the idea was thrown out of the window.

When the princess reach a clearing she decided to call for him.

"Shade! It's me Fine. I heard you humming but I can't find you. Please tell me where you are!" the red haired princess shouted.

The humming stopped and the place abruptly turned quiet. No birds singing, no little animals scurrying and no branches swaying. Even the wind seems to stop blowing. Fine slowly grew afraid until a voice calmed her down.

"Fine?" the familiar voice ask as if he didn't recognized her. The red haired princess tried to look around her but she still can't find the violet haired prince.

"Yeah its me. I was alone and had nothing to do so I thought I could play with you until Rein arrive. By the way, why can't I see you Shade? Your voice sounds clear but I can't find you. Where are you?"

There was silence for a while.

Then 'Shade' laugh "Sorry Fine, I'm hiding right now and I can't let anyone see me"

"Why?"

"It's a long story, but would you like to play a game? "

Fine positively glowed "I loved to!"

"Let's play hide and seek. If you find me I'll treat you a cake. How does that sounds?"

It took a sheer will for Fine not to drool. Not only did she get to play but if she wins she'll also get a cake.

"Ok! But ….. I think you're cheating. You're already hiding. How will I find you?"

"Hmmm. I guess you're right. How about this? I'll talk once in a while so you will have a clue on where I'm hiding" he offered.

"Deal!"

And thus the princess started to look for the owner of the voice. She wandered around the woods, occasionally ducking through low hanging branches. Fine peek through fallen log and bushes desperately hoping to win this game of hide and seek. After all there was a cake at stake. The voice chuckled lightly at the princess' determination, and Fine wondered how can he possibly see her while hiding.

"Shouldn't you be in a club right now? Everyone us at theirs right?" 'Shade' ask, interrupting her thoughts.

"Don't you remember? I'm not officially part of any club, but I do help out once in a while"

"It slipped my mind a bit. How are you and Rein?"

"Everything's great with me and my twin sister recently. Oh! I remember we finally plan out what we'll do this summer. First is we will go to Noche's planet because he told us that they'll be having a _concerto._ Then…..." the princess started to list off all the thing she'll be doing with her sister all summer.

The voice sounded amused "Looks like you will be busy during summer break"

"Yeah! But you can come with us if you want, it will be more fun to have more friends after all!" Fine said enthusiastically. But then she felt the atmosphere changed a bit, it feels more ….cold.

"Sure I'll be happy to come!"

Fine shrugged off the feeling "That would be great"

After a couple more walks, the red haired princess notice the sun at the horizon. She realized that Rein would arrive soon and will be probably look for her. She needed to hurry to finish this game.

"It's getting late" the voice said.

"Hey Shade? Can you give a clue to where you're hiding? Just a hunch would be great"

"Desperate to win this game are you?" 'Shade' teased. "Oh well I guess it's ok. I'm sitting at a branch of a large tree"

Fine pouted "That doesn't help, we're surrounded by _trees"_

"Then I'll give you another clue then. Look for something yellow"

"Yellow? That's really helpful! Thanks Shade!"

"Yellow! Yellow! Yellow!~" she chanted happily. While scurrying the grounds, she notice something move across the forest floor. Something yellow. Fine jumped cheerfully and follow the yellow thing behind a tree.

"Aha!" she said but then she froze of what she saw in front of her.

It was a six foot python looking with it's obsidian eyes. It's tongue flickered as if it was tasting her fears.

Fine suddenly found herself hard to breathe and her heart pound loudly against her chest. Panic seized her at this point. Without her sister and without magic she felt helpless.

 _'No I shouldn't think that. We faced worst before'_ she tried convince herself. _'Maybe if I back away slowly it won't attack'_

Taking a deep breath, she took a step back. The python's head turned to her but it didn't made a move. It felt like an eternity before it finally turned its attention away from her.

Fine sighed in relief, she could get away from this danger safely. But when she took another step backward she tripped on a tree root and fell in her back.

This time the python finally turned all if it's attention to her. Hissing widely and raising its body to attack.

The last thing Fine remember was a hand pushing her out of harm's way before she black out.

Dizziness and pain erupted throughout her body when Fine woke up. She tried opening her eyelids but found out they were too heavily to do so. The princess tried again and this time she succeeded, though her eyelids are only half opened. Everything she saw was blurry and vague. All she can see is blue.

 _'It's the sky'_ she thought and she realized she must have been lying on her back.

"Fine! You're awake. Thank goodness" the familiar voice said.

Fine tried to look around her, but then pain throb against her head.

"You shouldn't move yet. You didn't have any injury but you're fall was pretty bad and you're still recovering from your panic attack" he said.

A warm hand softly touch her cheek. The red haired princess look up. Despite her vision being blurry, she found herself staring at two beautiful orbs of green.

"Its you" she whisper

The eyes look worried for a second "I…... I have something to confess Fine, I'm not Shade" the boy said.

The princess of the Sunny Kingdom smiled. "I knew"

She watched those emerald green orbs briefly widen.

"How?" he as

"I…. I had my doubts when I first heard you. Maybe I was so happy at the thought that my friend was here that I shrugged off the thought. But when you laughed, I knew you weren't Shade. He doesn't laugh the same way you do"

"Huh, I guess I was not good actor after all. But why did you keep talking to me and even decided to play with me? Weren't you scared?"

Fine giggled a bit "I guess I wanted company and you didn't sound like a bad person either. And... I somehow knew you were lonely"

The green eyed boy smiled "You should rest Fine. I'm sure your sister and your friends will be looking for you"

Even though Fine wanted to protest, her body told otherwise. Her eyelids grew heavier until it finally closed.

"Sweet dreams your highness" she heard him whispered.

Her body felt light as if it was weightless and everything she saw darkness.

"- ne!" the voice sounded like it was underwater, barely audible.

"- ine!... – lease…. – ake up!" another voice pleaded.

A strong pulling sensation snap her back to reality. She knew who was calling her.

"FINE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" suddenly light exploded through her mindscape.

Fine gasped and her eyelids abruptly opened. Unlike the first time she woke up, she felt no pain and her vision was clear. The princess could make up four faces in front of her. One was a boy with golden yellow hair with deep red eyes. His face was distress, with brows frown and lips pressed in a thin line. The other boy beside him had violent midnight hair and pale blue eyes. Despite the calm expression on his features, Fine could see worry in his eyes. The third figure was floating just above her. It's long white ears were drop on each side of it's head and his eyes were red, obviously from crying. And finally the fourth face tug her heart so. The bluenette has one her hands on her mouth, trying not to cry, but her sea green eyes were teary.

"Bright! Shade! Pummo! Rein!" Fine immediately sat up.

"Princess Fine we were so worried about you when we heard from Pummo you were missing" Bright said.

"That's right-pumo! You nearly gave us all a heart attack-pumo!" the fairy added.

"Ehehe, I'm really sorry for making you all worried. I didn't realize it was getting late already" Fine lied. She didn't want to worry more her friends because of what happened to her.

Her friends, meanwhile, didn't buy it. But they didn't want to push the princess into telling them. Rein hugged her instead.

"Its ok, the important thing is you're safe"

"Mmm!" Fein nodded.

"But" Shade finally spoke after awhile "What were you doing here in the first place?"

"Oh. I was playing hide and seek with a friend" she said cheerfully.

Shade raised an eyebrow "A friend?" he said disbelieving.

"Yup!"

The prince of the Moon kingdom sighed.

"I believe you. Good thing you weren't put in danger."

Fine smiled brightly, "Don't worry Shade, your voice protected me!"

"My voice?"

"Anyways, we should really get back-pumo. The sun is already setting-pumo."

The fairy was right. The horizon was slowly turning to orange. Rein and Shade helped Fine to get on her feet. When she stood up, she caught her breath.

They we're standing on top of a small hill with a big single tree. The whole hill was covered with growing yellow roses. The view looks breath-taking especially with the sun dipping in the horizon.

"Pretty," both of the twins said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

 _'So this was his clue then,'_ Fine thought.

The five of them trek back to their dorms with the twins leading them shouting, "Hurry up! Hurry up!"

With the twins in front of them, Shade glanced at Bright who was carrying a small basket with him.

"What's that? I don't remember you bringing a basket," the violet-haired prince asked.

"Oh this? I found this near the place where we found Princess Fine. I believe it's hers because there's a whole strawberry shortcake inside. I'm planning to give it to her when we get back," the blond-haired prince replied.

Shade looked at the basket and then to the huge tree on top of the hill where they came from but he didn't utter a single word.

Meanwhile...

A black plush rabbit sat at a branch of the huge tree. He watches the four (maybe five?) figures until they faded in his view. When he was absolutely sure that they were gone, he sighed.

"Phew! That was close. I really thought I was done for. That violet-haired prince is a handful!"

Then he wonder more about his thoughts.

"That guy will probably be mad at me for 'borrowing' that cake," more sighs, "And I still have to clean up the mess I did earlier. But…"

The rabbit's red eyes twinkled as it smiled.

"It was fun playing with you, Princess Fine."

 **The End**

 _Yay! I guess this is my first official fanfiction ( though I have been making it for some time now ). Sorry if it doesn't have any pairings cause I'm not really great at making romantic scenes of some sort. And I rarely have a ship. I'm sure some of you are wondering about the guy Fine played with. Well… it started when I look up this character's VA that coincidentally has the same VA as Shade's. That gave me the idea to do this. So yeah this is practically a crossover. All the clues are there._

 _Secondly, this is all_ _ **King**_ _ **Maverick's**_ _fault. She made me post this crap of a story. If you have any complains, please refer it to her. And Mave….. please be a dear and_ _ **DON'T BE A SPOILER.**_ _I know you know who the guy is but please. Also_ _ **THOSE FREAKING STORIES YOU PROMISE ME DAMMIT! THREE FREAKING STORIES SINCE LAST YEAR AND NONE, I REPEAT, NONE OF THEM ARE FINISHED!**_

 _That's all. Bye-bye._


End file.
